Drill Sword
Etymology Unnamed by characters. Jean's datasheet names technique in Yoma War Record III. 旋空剣 translates as "rotating evisceration sword." 旋 = rotating. 空 = evisceration. 剣 = sword. Characters use neither "Rotating Evisceration Sword" nor "Drill Sword." Manga and anime describe only. Description 'Jean' Rotary Thrust Attack enables technique. Arm wound 19–21 turns, then unwound on contact with target. Spinning blade can pierce thickest armor of Awakened Beings. Yoki usage approximately 56–76%, Yoki control high-20%, attack speed 8% (Jean). Slowest, yet most powerful technique. See Yoki and Sword Chart. 'Helen' Limb Stretching enables technique. Statistics unknown. History 'Witch's Maw' 'Drill attack I' Trapped with Riffle and Duff, Galatea improvises plan of attack—she and Clare will distract Duff, while Jean uses her Drill Sword at the base of Duff's throat. Attack nearly works, but Duff catches Galatea and Clare between his hand and wrist stump. He swats Jean down (Scene 047, Anime Scene 17). 'Drill attack II' Clare struggles to get up. This time she will clear a path for Jean. As Clare distracts Duff with her Fast Sword, Jean is up, winding her sword-arm. Duff notices too late. Clare orders Jean to attack. Duff tries to crush Jean between his wrist stump and remains of his left hand. Clare beats both back with Fast Sword, guided by her Preemptive Sensing to follow Duff's Yoki flow. Duff tries to fire rods at Jean. But Galatea uses her Yoki control to shut Duff's jaws. Jean finally drills through base of Duff's throat (Scene 048, Anime Scene 17). 'Northern Campaign' 'Scouts' During first battle of Pieta, Insectile Awakened decimates Team Jean, Jean standing alone (Scene 052). Team Veronica reinforces Team Jean. Teams Jean and Veronica continue fighting. Only Jean, Veronica, Cynthia and Helen are left standing. They improvise a new tactic. While Veronica and Cynthia distract Insectile, Helen uses her extendible arm to hold fast his legs. Below, Jean twists her arm and using a propeller variant of Drill Sword, attacks. The blade whirls round, chopping off Insectile's legs (Scene 053, Anime Scene 19). 'Northern Army' 'Tyrannosaur' Northern Army invades Pieta. Natalie and Deanna attack Tyrannosaur Awakened. Distracted, he notices too late Jean's Drill Sword. She kills him. 'Rigaud' Rigaud notes death toll: Claymore warriors lost five to Northern Army's three. He spots the five team captains and recognizes Miria's strategy. To counter it, he decides to decapitate the leadership. He awakens as the Silver Lion. Rigaud cuts Veronica in two. Then he cuts up Undine. Jean counterattacks with Drill Sword. But Rigaud proves too fast. He dodges then impales Jean and tosses her aside (Scene 057). '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' While hiding in Alfons, Helen develops Yoki-less version of Drill Sword. Despite Helen's low Mental baseline (Yoma War Record II), elasticity of arms reduces need of Jean's A+ Mental baseline. Helen combines technique with Flexible Limb Stretching. 'Lavoy' Ghosts battle Agatha in Lavoy. Helen destroys the last of Agatha's many facades, finally exposing the true body (Scene 078). 'Mucha' In an unnamed Mucha village (Isley's Last Stand), Deneuve and Helen fight Isley. Helen uses Drill Sword, which only delays Isley inevitable victory (Scene 087). 'Lautrec' Deneuve, Helen and Clare fight Hellcats. Helen uses Drill Sword on Hellcat, unaware Hellcat is first of many to come (Scene 095). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Mental Category:Strength Category:Type Category:Offensive Type Category:Ability Category:Mental Ability Category:Strength Ability Category:Technique Category:Mental Technique Category:Mental Technique Category:Strength Technique